


A Needed Conversation

by Chargefire



Series: The Moon [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fray shows up but like. for three sentences so, Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chargefire/pseuds/Chargefire
Summary: Tah'na talks to Urianger about his lies.





	A Needed Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> writing out what my character didn't get to do in the game.

The Scions were situated in the Ondo Cups, readying for the next step in their journey. 

Tah'na had thought they would be swimming down into the depths of the Tempest by themself, or just with Alisiae; but even buoyed by the other Scions' accompaniment, the area felt serious and morose. Not unlike Azys Lla, in that sense, but where Azys Lla had also felt malicious and otherworldly, the Tempest merely felt somber.

They took a deep breath. It was now or never, really. They had to say something before they lost their nerve.

"Before we head down, I need to talk to Urianger and Y'shtola," Tah'na said to the group, clenching their fingers for a moment before making themself relax.

 _Why is it that talking to others is so difficult?_ they lamented. _Fighting is easy._

 _You're strong enough to handle what comes._ Fray's voice was reassuring. _What is the worst that could happen? Urianger leaves? Think of it like this, then: he will no longer be endangering himself. But it's not likely he'll go. Not if he's come this far._

_You're right..._

_When am I not?_

Tah'na rolled their eyes for a moment before walking outside the Ondo Cups and waiting for the other two to follow.

"I can guess why you want to talk to him, but do I need to be here for this?" Y'shtola asked, smiling faintly and giving off an air of slight annoyance. 

"Well, I do need to talk to both of you at the same time, but then you can leave," Tah'na said, taking a deep breath. "So. I keep white auracite on me at all times, and I now have a surplus of aether. My plan - which I admit I should have said more thoroughly - has always been to use that against any Ascian that tried to stop us. If that man can be talked down-" something Tah'na doubted - "then the plan was to open a portal to the Void and release the Light into there. Or open a portal when I reached my limit of what Light aether I could hold."

"Is that what you tried back on Mt. Gulg?" Y'shtola asked.

Tah'na nodded. 

"But it failed," Urianger said, sounding morose. "That Light consumed the portal that thou made, and thou wert overcome by pain." He paused for a moment. "Ah, so thou wishest for Y'shtola to open a portal where thou cannot; have I the right of it?"

Tah'na nodded again, a little surprised by his quick uptake. 

Y'shtola looked thoughtful. "I suppose it might work. I can open small portals to the Void... and in the event you destroy the one I create, it would be trivial to make another."

"Thank you, then. That's all I wanted to talk to you about, Y'shtola," Tah'na said, and Y'shtola nodded.

"Yes, I do believe you two need to talk. I will take my leave," she agreed. She left briskly, tail swishing slightly behind her.

Urianger frowned and attempted to meet Tah'na's gaze. They let him, looking up a bit and concentrating on the top of his nose, in between his eyes. 

"I have already said that I am sorry for mine actions, but I will do so again: I am sorry, Tah'na," he said.

They huffed, crossing their arms. "Urianger, when I sidestepped your apology back at the Crystarium, it was because I was worried about all of you being near me. But..." They paused, searching for what they wanted to say. "Yes. You were right that I would not have agreed to your plan. But," they stressed, "that meant we needed to put our heads together and come up with a new plan."

"Ah..." Urianger said, thinking on that.

"And... I should have said my plan, too. I came up with a plan, and then completely forgot to tell anyone. I'm sorry about that."

"Nay, thou must not apologize for thy memory troubles. Wouldst thou ask Thancred to apologize for his inability to use aether? Or Y'shtola for her limited vision?" he asked sharply. 

_No, I wouldn't,_ they admitted to themself.

"Thou must treat thine own self with as much kindness as thou wouldst treat others."

Here, Tah'na grimaced. Most of the time, they were apathetic to their own being, or hated themself. Still, they gritted their teeth and nodded. "You're right. I should be kinder to myself. It's... very difficult. But I'll keep trying."

Urianger nodded, still looking unhappy. 

They huffed, taking a breath as the Light pulsed through them for a moment before settling down. Tanh'na was still worried about the other Scions being near them, but had reluctantly accepted that it was the Scions' own informed decisions to accompany Tah'na to find Emet-Selch.

"I just... It feels like I can trust you in combat, but not when it comes to any sort of information - because you'll hide a crucial fact from me." 

He was silent for a long moment. "I will endeavor to tell thee the whole truth from now on, Tah'na."

They frowned; was he telling the truth or lying? Normally, they were pretty good at reading people, but Urianger, on the other hand, was not so easily discerned.

"Please, Urianger. I'm sick of people sacrificing themselves for me." Memories flitted by: a bright bolt piercing through a raised shield; a blue figure tumbling down into the empty sky; a staff held in defiance of a fake god; and finally, shears of blinding Light, nearly stolen away. "There was a better plan. I-" they paused, throat closing up for a moment and tears pricking at their eyes. They took another deep breath to calm down. "I don't want to lose anyone again. I know it's foolish to think I can always protect everyone, but..."

"We do not wish to lose thee, either. Thy plan is sound, but pray do not do anything overtly reckless in thine upcoming confrontation." He placed a hand on their shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Let us go inform the others of the minutiae of thy plan."

They nodded, recentering themself. Emotions could come later. There was an Ascian they needed to talk down or kill.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you have any thoughts on this, i'd love to hear them in a comment!


End file.
